Oliver returns
by irgroomer
Summary: Oliver returns and we get a little insight on what Michael and Eve are up to on a daily basis with the house all to themselves. Sequel to Claire the Temptress. Rated M for the M!


Eve was working in Common Grounds when a sight nearly shocked her into dropping the pot of hot coffee she was carrying. She was surprised to find she actually _had_ dropped it, but it was caught and replaced into her hand by a beaming Oliver. The other two employees had also stopped working to stare oddly at Oliver. Eve blinked and said, "You…you're back. How? Why?" A pause, "Why are you…smiling; its creepy." Oliver only chuckled, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off Ms. Rosser. You should spend more time with your boyfriend." Eve narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not my boss anymore, that was taken over by-" She was cut off as their current owner slipped off his identification tag, waved to Oliver, and then left the building. Oliver smirked, "You were saying?" Eve huffed and took off her apron, "You still didn't answer my questions." He attempted a scowl, but it was ruined by the grin still stretching his lips, "I don't intend to." Eve smiled, "Good to have you back boss-man. Your replacement was terrible by the way. He couldn't tell the difference between a coffee and a double mocha skinny half caf latte. " Oliver rolled his eyes, "Out." She tossed her apron at him and flipped him the bird as she stalked out. She strolled home to find Michael in the living room strumming his guitar, practicing for his next gig. Biting her lip she smiled and stepped behind him where he was sitting on the couch, slung her arms around his neck and nipped his ear. He stopped playing and turned to catch her mouth in a kiss. When they broke he murmured, "You're home early." Eve hummed in agreement, "Oliver came back." He frowned, "To Common Grounds?" Eve nodded as he rose and set aside his guitar. He pulled out his phone and answered it; it must have been on vibrate. He listened for a moment, the said, "Is that all?" After an unheard reply, Eve watched him nod, then hang up the phone without another word. "That was Amelie's assistant. She says Oliver has returned with a pardon from Amelie and that there is a meeting tonight at the founder's square. You're invited too." Eve shrugged "Whatever." Michael took in her purple and black vertically striped leggings, paired with a puffy black tutu adorned with glittery purple skulls and a black tee emblazoned with, 'It used to be only death and taxes were inevitable. Now, of course, there's shipping and handling, too.' The lettering was also in purple. Next he focused his gaze on her features; hair pulled into two black and purple pigtails, face painted ghastly white, eyes dark and lips an intense blood red. He smiled, "You know what I like most about being alone in the house?" She grinned and stripped off her shirt revealing her purple lace bra. His gaze darkened, "My sentiments exactly." Eve giggled as she watched him pull off his own shirt. She shimmied out of her leggings and skirt, showing her matching underwear. It was as he unbuttoned his jeans that she ran with a laugh. Michael grinned mischievously, shucked his jeans and gave chase. There was no way she was going to get away from him and she knew it, but she squealed and bolted into the kitchen, where he growled and caught her around the waist. Michael spun her around and placed her on the table, then captured her mouth in a kiss. Eve moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hips against hers, showing her how much he needed her. Michael unhooked Eve's bra, then took a nipple into his mouth as she threaded her fingers into his hair and arched her body into him to give him better access. "Michael…" she whispered. Michael came up to kiss her again while he slipped off his boxers, then her panties. Michael pressed her back to lie on the table and sheathed himself in a vampire quick motion, causing the both of them to groan. Unable to hold back anymore, Michael desperately pumped into her. This is what Eve loved most about Michael; as if he was always trying to get the most possible from her whenever he could. Almost as if she weren't going to last much longer. She realized that compared to him, she really _wasn't_ going to last much longer…not really. Michael was a vampire, he was going to withstand the press of time and Eve, well she was going to grow old and die. To Michael, Eve's existence was merely a blink of an eye. What a sobering thought to be having at a time like this. Michael kissed her, and his habit of usually knowing what she was thinking proved true again, "Thinking of the future right now will only bring pain. Let's take this one day at a time and only worry about us, here, now." He punctuated his words with a flex of his hips, causing Eve to moan. He was right, she needed to concentrate on the now. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his hips, "I love you Michael." He grinned, "I love you too Eve." Michael slowed his pace though and stared into her eyes as he slid slow and deep into her. Eve felt her climax nearing and started whining slightly. Understanding, Michael thrust harder into her. Eve's black fingernails dug into his forearms as her back arched and she started moaning his name. Michael wasn't going to last much longer either, so he moved faster, thrust deeper. His fangs dropped as he fought to hold on as long as he could. Michael growled, wanting guiltily to bite her as she climaxed, knowing somehow it would be something incredible. Eve gave a soft cry and Michael choked slightly as she clamped down around him, making him cum as well. They gave slow, lazy kisses as their bodies came back under their control. Michael pulled back, staring down at her and smiling at her disarray. She was sweaty and flushed, her hair was half out of the bands they were originally in, and most of her makeup was rubbed off. She snickered as she noticed what a mess he was. Michael had lipstick smeared all over his mouth and chin, as well as a lot of her white face paint in various patches. He smiled, "Every time we eat here, I'll think of this moment right now." She flushed for a whole new reason now, "We can never have company over, ever again." Michael laughed heartily and pulled her to her feet, to lead her to the shower so the two of them could wash off the makeup and sweat. Later that evening the two joined the large crowd at founder square which consisted of mostly vampires. Oliver and Amelie were standing on the stage, and what was surprising was the fact that the two of them were wearing formal wear. Amelie was wearing a practical, but beautiful white gown; Oliver was wearing a white on white suit offset only by the silver tie. Amelie had a sliver flower in her hair. She smiled, "Thank you for all coming on such short notice. As you may have already known Oliver has been brought back into the fold of Morganville. What none of you knew is that I am in love with him and have decided to marry him tonight." Michael and Eve glanced at each other in surprise, "Didn't see that one coming." Eve said. Michael smiled, "Yeah, but you knew it was coming." Eve laughed, "Yeah, I guess I did!"


End file.
